My Immortal
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: My first attemp at angst! Song fic to the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. After a car accident Twister loses his life. Reggie's POV. (Should be PG13 but just to be safe)


Title: My Immortal

Author: Aqua Rhapsody89

Rated: R (for angst and language)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power. The owners are Nickelodeon and KC. The song "My Immortal" is sung by Evanescence.

Authors Notes: My first attempt at angst! This idea made me cry and the song made me cry! I hope this story means something to you. I'm not sure what the drinking and driving rules are where you come from, but where I come from, it's 17+ to drive and 18+ to drink. I don't know the American rules so I'm just sticking to the ones I know. The highlighted bits are the song lyrics. Please R+R!!!! Thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"He was eighteen years old." Were the only words that Reggie Rocket could mutter to herself during the service of her now deceased boyfriend Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez. One week ago Otto, Sam, Reggie and Twister went to a night club to celebrate the victory of their hockey team winning the state finals. They all drank at least one too many Vodka Cruisers. Twister thought he was the least buzzed out of all of them and despite his blood alcohol level, decided to drive Ray's Car home. Reggie was replaying the incident in her mind. They were all screaming with excitement and planning how they would win the states next year. Reggie was sitting in the front with Twister. He put her arms around her and whispered into her ear "When we get to your house I have a surprise for you………….."  A truck that was trying to overtake another car on the wrong side of the road hit the side of their car. The car went into a spin. Reggie could remember being thrown back and forth. She could feel her seat belt holding her forcefully into her seat. When the car ran into a tree it stopped spinning and her body was thrown forward. She felt Sam's head hit the back of her seat. Her head narrowly missed the dash board……… but Twister's didn't.

Reggie's thoughts were interrupted with the end of Otto's speech. He was the last speaker in the service. Reggie could see that Otto and Sam were hurting just a much as her. As she saw tears running down Otto's face and he could not bare to look at his broken arm, as it was only a painful reminder. As the service ended everyone started to head to the wake, which was appropriately at the Shore Shack, Where the gang, even now, always hung out. Once everyone was gone, Reggie approached Twister tomb stone which read 'Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez. 1989-2007. Beloved Son and Friend.'  

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"You were only eighteen years old you dork!" Reggie yelled at his tombstone. "You weren't ment to die, you were ment to go to collage, hang out with us and skate at Mad Town!" Why did you leave us Twist? Why did you leave me?_  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"I remember seeing your face after the accident, covered in blood, lifeless. The ambulance said that you died on impact, I could see the heavy bruises on you body, your lifeless, bloody body. The ambulance had to restrain me from you as I was positive that there was some way to revive you. I still haven't washed the clothes that are covered in your blood.  You're just lucky that nothing major happened to Otto and Sam! You could have killed them. You fucking wanker._ You were too much of a stuck up prick to notice that you were too drunk to drive! I hate you!! I HATE YOU!"__   
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"Every night I have been dreaming about the accident, I wake up, thinking that it was all a dream. I run over to your house, thinking that you would be there, waiting for me. I expect to see you goofy smiling face. Then the cold reality hits me in the head like the dashboard hit yours. God, if we all weren't so pissed we could have swerved in time to miss the truck! I wish I could make myself numb, so I could not feel, but I'm stuck here, and all the sanity has been drained from my life. You abandoned me here Twist!! I'd give everything to bring you back, to hear your voice again! I'm in a nightmare that I will never wake up from." 

"I remember when we were in Junior High, everyone knew that we had a thing for each other but we were just to shy to admit it. When we did get together it was the best thing that ever happened to me. My life was perfect. When we kissed, I had this feeling that time was frozen, everything was perfect and wonderful, there was now word to describe such ecstasy. It drives me insane that I'll never feel like that again. There is a hole in my life that will never be filled. Sure, I've thought about giving my own life to be with you. It would be plus because I would be with my mother, who I never even knew. Then I thought of Otto, my father and Sam. I would not want to subject such grief to them. So I have to be strong, for them. Damn it Twist! You did not kill yourself, it was an accident and I can't stand the reality of it!" Why is everything so fucked up?"

Reggie's voice was hoarse from yelling and her vision was flooded with tears. It started to rain and Reggie just fell to knees, she eyes were stinging from all the crying she has done the past week. But she could not help but do anything else but cry.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"I'm not sure how I'm going to move on from you Twister; I still keep expecting to see you every day. I keep telling myself you're gone now but my heart refuses to believe it. I feel so alone."

"Your not alone Reggie" Sam said as he and Otto approached her. She got up and gave them both a hug. "If I ever lost you guys, I'd don't know what I would do!" Reggie said between sobs. "Were not going anywhere Reg!" Otto confided to her. Those were the words she wanted to hear all day. 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

It was a week since Reggie slept in her room; she slept on a mattress in Otto's Room as they both did want to be alone at this time. Reggie planed to move back into here room tonight. She walked into her room; she found a bunch of wilted roses and an envelope on her bed. She ran to the envelope and opened it, the letter inside it read,

To my dearest darling Reggie

You've been my ray of hope and sunshine all my life. There is no word to describe my love to you. I never want to be apart from you, will you marry me?

In the envelope was a gold ring with a small ruby stone in it. Ruby was here favorite stone. Reggie was speechless, her knees went week and she felt like she could not breathe. Reggie forgot about the surprise that was in her room, what Twister told her………….his last words. She fell to the floor and cried harder than she had all week. Otto heard her crying and he came to see what was wrong. He found Reggie sobbing on the floor. She past the note to him and he read it……………..

All Otto could do was give his sister a shoulder to cry on. He sat with her all night, knowing that her sister will never be the same again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moral of this story is, DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! IF YOU DO YOU ENDANGER YOURSELF AND THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU! EVEN IF YOU THINK YOU FRINED IS MORE SOBER THAN YOU, **JUST DON'T GET INTO THAT CAR!**

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
